Working on Jasper's Motorcycle
by Kumomi
Summary: Broken off Morphine Fate's 'Wife Swap' story; when Eddy's away, his wife and brother will play. I don't own Twilight. Please review! And check out the main story!


It was hard to quell the growing sense of need I felt building throughout my entire body, but I had managed. Now, as I looked up to see my husband leave on his hunting trip with Carlisle and Emmett, I flashed him a quick smile and a peck on the cheek. "Have fun you three!" I said aloud. 'Hurry up and go already!' I thought to myself.

Thank goodness he couldn't read _my_ mind.

None the less, my body language must have revealed something, because Edward stopped just as he reached the door. "Is everything alright, my love?" I struggled to hold back the obvious irritated movements; gritting my teeth, snapping my words, and just plain shoving him out the door.

"Yes, Edward, everything's fine. Just- be safe, okay? Take your time and find a few mountain lions while you're up there." I hoped lacing my words with worry would make my eagerness believable.

It worked.

Edward smiled, as if knowing he'd figured me all out. "I'll be back soon," he said, leaning forward to kiss my forehead. At my glare, he added, "As soon as I've had my fill." With that, he, Carlisle, and Emmett stepped outside and closed the door softly behind them.

I took a deep breath, feeling like I was breathing in the fresh air of freedom.

I tuned my head and listened for him. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme had left earlier this week to go shopping in Europe, and weren't expected back until the week after next. I had declined, playing the card of "Shopping isn't really my thing, but you girls buy me something nice!"

Jasper had gone hunting earlier this week, so it made sense for him to decline Carlisle's offer to join them. It was almost scary how conveniently everything always worked out for us.

Smiling in anticipation, I unleashed the feelings I'd been holding for the past few days- love, lust, and pure animalistic _need_.

I heard what I assumed to be a wrench drop in the garage.

My smile grew feral, and with vampire speed I was abruptly at the garage door entrance. My hand rested against the painted white of the wooden door, and I paused for a minute, listening. Any sounds coming from inside were now quieted, like the occupant was holding their breath. Regardless, no one came to the door for her.

'Fine then, Jasper,' I thought to myself, 'I'll just come get you." Slowly, I opened the door.

Jasper Hale was kneeling beside his black motorcycle, tweaking some part or another. As I entered and shut the door behind me, his gaze briefly flickered to mine, before returning to what he was working on.

I growled in my head, 'Oh no you don't,"

I advanced towards him, stopping on the opposite side of his motorcycle. "What're you working on, Jasper?" The question was innocent enough, but the words were dripping with arousal and barely restrained want. Speaking off dripping…

Jasper's nostrils flared as he caught the physical proof of my desire. Before I could show any sign of victory, a hard body was suddenly behind me.

The echo of some other tool hitting the floor sounded a moment later.

"You little tease," he snarled in my ear, pushing his erection hard against me. I moaned, rubbing my body back against him. "Listen to yourself," he continued, licking and nibbling at the curve of my neck, "you're already panting for it."

His hand dipped inside the waist band of my jeans and cupped my sex. I cried out and pushed my body down into his hand. His fingers slipped inside the elastic of my underwear and traced my swollen lips. I shuddered at the feel of him so close to where I needed him.

Jasper bit down on my shoulder, hard, stifling a groan. "Damn Bella, I can feel you," he mumbled after regaining his composure. His fingers flexed against my clit, and I whimpered. "You're already so close," He drew his hand away and resumed simply cupping me.

While he remained near motionless, I was grinding myself against heel of his hand. He allowed me to do such, leaning close to my ear again. "I could make come by just doing this, Bella," I felt a tidal wave of lust hit me hard. My back bowed and I screamed from the intense feel of it. "And you know I could, don't you?"

Another wave hit me before I could recover from the last one, and it truly felt like I was drowning in pleasure. My eyes rolled back and I screamed, gripping the seat of Jasper's motorcycle; the leather nearly torn between my clenching fingers. My pussy clenched around emptiness, and my fluids were running down my leg, having soaked through my underwear long ago.

As I resurfaced from my pleasure, I felt Jasper's free hand pushing my body over his motorcycle. His other hand, the other occupant in my pants, slipped out and undid the button keeping them up. I struggled to understand him at first, still trying to get the shattered pieces of my mind together.

After a moment, I slid my body forward so that I was bent over his motorcycle. My pants were opened and yanked down my legs, tangling themselves around my ankles. Too needy to care, Jasper left them on to work with his own pants. In what could have been record time, his pants and boxers hit the floor.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder and risked a looked behind me.

The sight of my secret lover watching me hungrily, with a hand moving slowly over his cock, almost had me coming all over again. Instead, I let out a pained moan and pushed my backside closer to him.

Jasper groaned at the sight; me, shaking my rump in an open invitation for him to fuck me. His hands clasped my waist and yanked it back towards him. He teased me first, sliding himself between my lips and slicking myself. I was the one snarling now, pushing my body back in hopes of forcing himself in me.

Feeling my need through his gift, he finally obliged, sinking hard and deep into me in one thrust. I cried out and clenched my eyes shut, revealing in his thickness and the delicious stretch that always accompanied our fucking. Jasper let out a whoosh of air, his body trembling to stay in control.

"Too long," he puffed against my back where he'd rested his forehead. "It's been far too fucking long since I've been in your tight little cunt, Bella," I whimpered at his crude words, wriggling myself under him. His grip tightened around my waist, and he straightened himself so that he stood behind me. His thrusts started out slow, as though he was savoring the feel of me around him after the long time gap of one week.

I hummed and sighed as these starting thrusts, getting into the feel of him as well. Soon enough, his thrusts gained strength and speed. He began pounding against my flesh, his grip on my hips bruising. He was hissing as well, low enough that I could still make out the sounds of our fucking echo throughout the garage.

My moans grew in volume until I was sobbing with pleasure, wanting him to end it and yet wanting him to go on forever. He made the choice for me, leaning back over my body. He placed one hand next to mine, holding my place and not tipping his bike over. His other dipped underneath both my shirt and bra, cupping my breast in his hand. "Feel me, Bella," he hissed in my ear. "Feel just what you're doing to me."

Jasper dropped his restraint, and a swarm of emotions overwhelmed me. I felt his envy of Edward, his resentment of Alice, and overall, his unbearable love and lust for me.

I came immediately.

I writhed and thrashed in his arms, screaming and sobbing at the onslaught of emotions. Jasper kept his rhythm, gritting his teeth in concentration and forcing everything harder on me. "Jasper," I choked out between my sobbing breaths, "it's- Jasper, it's too much!"

My plea didn't deter him; the hand on my breast pinched a nipple hard between two fingers. The other hand moved and twined our fingers together, squeezing my hand. "Take it, Bella, take it all," My eyes crossed and I gave a hard clench around him, coming for a second time. Jasper slowed his thrusts, but continued to dig into my body. "Ahh…" He pressed his hips tight to mine and held himself still. I gave a soft moan of satisfaction at the feel of his release in me.

It took us both a few minutes to gather ourselves together. Jasper slipped out of me, fixing his own clothing before helping my own boneless body right itself. "You okay?" he said softly. He set my so that I sat on his motorcycle, clothing set back in place.

"Yeah," I replied shakily. He smiled at me, and for a moment my heart burned for him again. With that golden smile and disheveled hair, I wanted him. I wanted there to be no Alice, no Edward- just us. Jasper, feeling my yearning, leaned close to me and kissed me.

The kiss was soft and through, letting me feel his love and want for me as well. "One day, Bella," he whispered against my lips as we parted. "One day I'll kiss you when everyone's home and not give a damn what anyone does about it." He tucked some of my hair behind my ear. "I know Jasper," I smiled through the tears gathering in my eyes and cupped his face in my hands.

"I can't wait."


End file.
